


Romeo and Mercutio and Benvolio and Tybalt(and Juliet): A Romeo and Juliet Fanfiction  (Written by Someone who never finished it)

by SparklingAppleCider



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Hall Monitor!Romeo, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Salesman!Benvolio, Slacker!Mercutio, Song: I Am a Girl Like You (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingAppleCider/pseuds/SparklingAppleCider
Summary: Mercutio finds himself woohed by the goody-two-shoes socialist emo Romeo Montague, but also falling for bad boy conman beginning entrepreneur Benvolio Zaranka, all the while navigating each if their respected exes, and trying to survive the incel in his Social Studies class. Overall a wild Tuesday.
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio/Benvolio Montague, Mercutio/Romeo Montague, Past Juliet Capulet/Benvolio, Past Paris/Juliet Capulet, Past Tybalt/Romeo Montague
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.

Mercutio Smith was standing in the hallway, hands in his pockets, ankle crossed over ankle. He leaned back against the wall behind him, and pulled his phone out from his pocket. He was scrolling through his instagram feed, willing time to pass faster and the bell to ring.  
I’m beginning to think of giving up on my attempts to pass time and instead break into an empty classroom to sleep until the period ended, but them a stupid fucking familiar face was suddenly about 2 inches from my own.  
“Smith”  
Oh shit. Romeo Montague. That’s just great.  
“Montague, nice to see you again. I thought you were with the parents in Verona for the weekend.”  
“Oh well Verona has a long history of mistreating their poor and their rich abusing their power, so I decided to stay home.”  
What a fucking hero, saving the day once again.  
“How will the impoverished people of Verona ever repay you for your gracious sacrifice?”  
He laughs, it was only then I remembered how close he was to my face. I began to blush, but he didn’t seem to notice, as he just kept laughing before stopping and smirking.  
“You don’t have a hall pass do you? Third period, right on time.”  
As much as I disliked his interrupting of my important sleeping plans, he was always nice enough about busting me. So I decided to just cut my losses. “Yeah no pass, but y’know how Perris is. One more word out his mouth about the importance of ‘Freedom to bear arms’ and I was gonna slap him. I mean, there’s only so much you can take.”  
Romeo’s face shifts to a more empathetic one as I speak, it’s a topic we’ve discussed many times before. Anthony Perris , that son of a bitch, was always ‘Utilising his free speech’ to interrupt the poor Civics teacher to preach his hatred, which I knew Romeo hated just as much as myself. “Look, I can’t let you skip, because if you get caught I’ll totally lose my job. But if you want, I’ll walk you back to class the most roundabout way possible, and forge a pass from the nurse. God knows she doesn’t give a shit.”  
And that’s the thing about Romeo, because as much as I wanted to hate him for busting me at least twice a week on my class-skipping endeavors, I knew he was only doing what he had to do, and he was nice enough about the way he did it. So maybe a smile creeps onto my face as I respond “That would be great”, it doesn’t mean anything. It’s not my fault Romeo’s too nice for his own good.  
We begin to make our way down the hall, making idle conversation about the new ice cream place in town. And maybe a passerby may actually think we were friends, and I almost like that, except that Romeo Montague has to be one of the most widely hated people in school, making himself a reputation of ranting socialist poetry at anyone who tries to get him to pay for anything. So if anyone asks, we were not friends. Absolutely not. That’d be gross. So gross. Yeah.  
Yet I can’t help but feel sad as we approach my social studies class. Romeo seems to notice this, as nudges me “You good?”  
“Yeah man, it’s just…” I’m scratching my head, trying to find literally anything to excuse my weird decrease in cheeriness. Suddenly, as if on cue, I hear a loud “But Mr. Princeton! If we just let women get abortions, there won’t be enough children!” rings into the air, and for once I’m almost grateful for Perris's assholery. “I’m just not looking forward to sitting through the rest of class with the jackass.” I say.  
Romeo seems to buy it, and once again makes his signature “empathy face”, yeah man that sucks, but on the bright side, you’ve only got 5 minutes left till lunch.”  
My head shoots up, “ten minutes? There were twenty!”  
Romeo shrugs and smirks (again, that little shit) “Hey, I guess time flies when you’re having fun, huh?” and he could have just left it at that, but I guess that would be too easy, because instead he looks me right in the eye, smirks somehow STRONGER (How???) and says “ANytime you need the company” thrusting a thumb over his shoulder as he stepped back. BUt I guess that wasn’t enough, because before I could even recover from THAT, the little fucker, combs his hair back with his hand, makes the STRONGEST eye contact, and FUCKING WINKS before turning and strutting down the hallway like a fuckign runway model.  
I wanted to scream, “YOU CAN’T FUCKING DO THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT” but unfortunately, as soon as my mouth opened, so did the door behind me. “Mister Smith! There you are. I was hoping you’d join us and not just hover by the door, you have a pass?”  
So I shoved my (forged) pass into Mr.Princeton’s stupid wrinkled hand, and walked into the stupid class, and took my stupid seat right behind STUPID FUCKING ANTHONY PERRIS. What followed should have been the longest 10 minutes of my life, what with today’s topic actually being Women’s Reproductive Rights (Mr. Princeton practically asks for Perris’s stupid speeches, I swear.) But it wasn’t as I didn’t hear a word he said, Instead all I thought about was a certain fucking socialist dumbass by the name of Romeo Montague, and how I was definitely gonna fucking kill him if he ever tried to WINK at me again. At least if we were in public, that is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No

Romeo Montague was making his way to the cafeteria fourth period, after finishing his hall monitor shift. The day had gone better than most, what with someone actually bothering to talk to him for once, that Mercutio, he was really something else. 

Nice smile, cute clothes, not a complete asshole to me. Probably the closest thing I have to a friend, but I’d never tell him that. The halls are almost empty, as the second bell was about to ring, but it doesn’t matter for me, as I have the stolen book of blank passes I could forge at any given time. I was about to turn into the hallway with the cafeteria, when a familiar face stuck out me hanging posters in the lobby.  
“Hey Tybalt” I called walking toward him. However, as soon as he saw me, he looked around himself, as if to see who was watching. I sighed, the response was normal, though given mine and Tybalt’s history, I had hoped he would act differently.  
“What do you want man?” Man? REALLY? I roll my eyes and stare right at him, “Man? Really?”  
He continues avoiding my gaze and fumbles with the poster he’s hanging on the wall. I reach out to help, but he retracts as if was gonna burn him on contact. I take the awkward pause that follows as opportunity to read said poster and decide to simply make conversation as normal. “Slam Poetry huh? Well y’know, I happen to do some poetry mys-”  
“You can’t come.” I stare at him for a moment, hoping his face will crack any moment and he’ll start laughing, but seeing as this is Michael Tybalt, that of course can’t happen.  
“Why not?” I try to shield my hurt from him, but I know it has to be obvious. I’ve never been known to handle my emotions well.  
“Look Romeo, we all know you can’t participate in this. You’ll totally ruin it. No one wants to hear about how broken your heart is from your failed summer romance.”  
I genuinely gasp offededly at this, and nearly seething whisper scream back “Well who’s fucking fault is it that I’m heart broken? Huh, Tybalt?”  
Tybalt, freezes and turns an icy glare to me, “I thought we had agreed to move on.”  
“We HAD! Until you just insulted me! That’s not very MOVING ON of you asshole!”  
Tybalt is looking all around now, knowing any second someone will turn the corner and get a first hand look at the mess that is a post Montague/Tybalt relationship mess.  
“Romeo, go to lunch. I don’t want to do this right now. Just leave me alone.” THE NERVE OF SOME PEOPLE. I send one more glare, and give him the finger, before marching toward the cafeteria, fuming like hell at the THOUGHT that MICHAEL TYBALT thought he had the right to insult ME after what he did last summer, THE NERVE OF SOME PEOPLE. Needless to say. I’m more or less by the time I get to the cafeteria, and once again, have no one to sit with. The amount of pain IO feel in this moment in momentous, and I almost keel over at the mere thought of sitting alone again.  
F'r the travelling lamp may beest bright in the windows on the east mure, and the cafet'ria food may beest hot with the fireth of natural gas, but mine own heart remains bitter cold and hard. I f'rev'r shall the stingeth of teen from a romance once sweet, a romance by the nameth of tybalt! how couldst thou rid the happiness we did share f'r such a sweet three months, a blissful summ'r of warmeth passionate nights and stout large hands holding mine own soft bawbling'r ones. Tybalt! f'rev'r thee remaineth a staineth on the heart of this montague! f'rev'r thy visage shall nev'r escapeth the mem'ry of mineth and the summ'r we hath spent holding each oth'r shall beest one yond endues me to drops of sorrow at the v'ry mention! wend on anon knowing the teen and distrust thee has't stain'd this sir with f'r the rest of times! Now, where should I sit?


End file.
